Tremere
Tremere have two defining Disciplines that set them apart from other Clans: Blood Magic and Blood Rituals. The two are both part of a larger tabletop discipline set called Thaumaturgy. Blood Magic is called Path of Blood, a term which can also refer to an Assamite doctrine of bettering oneself by avoiding the Beast by any means, including drinking the blood of other vampires. Tremere, Cappadocian, Malkavian, Toreador and Tzimisce characters have Auspex as a Clan Discipline Tremere, Giovanni, Lasombra in Multiplayer, Malkavians in the tabletop version, and Ventrue have Dominate as one of their Clan Disciplines Praise of Anezka comes from all quarters, even her villainous Tremere captors Ardan and Etrius. After Christof's visit to the Convent, Anezka sets out to achieve the goal that gives the game its name: the redemption of Christof the accursed vampire. At first she achieves unthinkable success, but gradually becomes more enmired in the Jyhad until finally she is little more than a victim. The Tremere's insatiable appetite for slaves exacerbates this process. Origins The Order of Hermes was the source of power for the founder Tremere; he betrayed one after another of its Houses with false accusations, confiscating their land, research and other assets. During the wars he lead against other Houses, magic began to fade from the world. Grasping in panic at power, Tremere researched captive Tzimisce to learn the secrets of vampirism; he and seven of his disciples initiated a ritual in 1022 that turned them into vampires. Reborn as vampires, the mages were aghast to find their avatars destroyed and magical abilities lost; the power they lived for was gone. They were consoled by the fact that they now had an eternity of immortality in which to research the realization and augmentation of their vampiric powers. The Order was more or less wiped out, although it rose again, and the Tzimisce were made bitter and eternal enemies. This first diabliere of a Tzimisce may or may not be what Prince Brandl considers a sacrilege, but it is not the "maddening serenity of the dying Saulot" Etrius speaks of. Saulot was the creator of the Salubri clan, who was diablerized with the Amaranth ritual later on, to increase the Generation of Tremere who were already vampires. That Etrius witnessed Tremere's diablerie of Saulot and was the leader of the Vienna chantry is Canon. That he died, let alone was killed by Christof Romuald, is not. In fact, Etrius is one of the modern Council of Seven. Tremere also survived, only to fall under the control of Saulot's Spirit, which had slumbered and bided his time in Tremere's blood. Thaumaturgy Perhaps this has been common enough in tabletop and LARP versions, but Redemption is the only one of the two video games in which vampires commonly display the use of Disciplines that are not strictly their Clans'. There are many examples, including the abilities given to coterie members and Prince Brandl doing what seems to be Tremere-only Blood Magic on Christof as punishment for the crime of speaking up Pyramid The Tremere have become the third strongest force in the modern vampire world, behind the Camarilla and the Sabbat. One can easily draw a correlation between the powers of the Middle Ages, where the Camarilla are the Kings and the Tremere are the Church. Each exists with the approval of the other, and dare not displease the other too greatly. The metaphor breaks down a bit, since the Tremere act in much the same earthly way and for the same mundane reasons as the Camarilla, and wield the same sort of power, rather than the power of belief and fear of excommunication, etc. But there is another resemblance: the Tremere are the most strictly organized clan bar none, and every member knows where they stand in authority amongst their peers. This creates a more total unison and cooperation, while those within the Tremere hierarchy witness its inner politics as the powerful work within that system for their own interests. The cohesiveness means that loyalty to the Tremere interest must be reckoned with by the Camarilla, safeguarding and nurturing Tremere interests at the expense of the Camarilla's. Their Founder and namesake, the nominal Tremere, whether as a real Antediluvian vampire, or perhaps an ideal of the Tremere cause or a symbol of their unity, directs the entire clan. Beneath him, the importance of the magical number seven is emphasized, as the numbers of each successively lower rank are multiplied by seven. Ranks Councilor Councilors - the members of the Inner Council of Seven and the true rulers of the clan. Each of the Seven is responsible for directing clan efforts in a particular portion of the world. Each councilor appoints seven Pontifices. Pontifex Pontifices - a Pontifex oversees a large region, such as parts of a nation or groupings of smaller countries and islands, and in turn oversees seven Lords. There are over 200 countries in the world. 49 Pontifices oversee them, inasmuch as vampires control the world, control of Asia being primarily by the Kuei-Jin, for example. Lord Lords - each of the 343 Lords is responsible for a small country or group of states and uses their influence and knowledge to sway the Tremere in their domain, specifically the Regents. Regent Regents - the most visible figures of Tremere authority. The 2,401 Regents each run an individual chantry and are charged with the supervision of it. Magister Magisters - a term to describe a Tremere that has not sought power but instead has become a trusted advisor who manages inter-chantry disputes. Magisters educate and see to well-being of Apprentices. There are approximately 16,807 Magisters. Apprentice Apprentices - the youngest and most numerous Tremere. Apprentices must spend much of their time training, serving some need within their chantry, or playing the politics of the clan as best as their inexperience allows. Some never advance beyond this rank, either because they are more interested in Camarilla politics or their own affairs to rise among the Tremere or because the lord of the region sees no need to create a new chantry and regent. If the rule of seven were continued to this rank, there would be 117,649 Apprentices. Acolyte Acolytes - are the ones who lie below Apprentices, a rank that includes Tremere that have not yet been accepted as a part of the clan, as well as groups that are bound to the Council of Seven (such as the Trimira). Below Acolytes are Ghouls and servitors like Gargoyles. If the rule of seven were continued to this rank, there would be nearly a million Apprentices: 823,543. This seems a little unlikely. Circles of Mystery Each rank, save for the Inner Council itself, is further divided into seven levels. The prestige and further responsibility of higher Circle are allotted for characteristics such as skill in Thaumaturgy, years of experience and hard work, successful political machinations, or simple favoritism. The higher one's circle of mystery the more authority and power one has access to, but the more one is expected to provide for the clan and less tolerance one is given for failure. Those of the fifth circle or above are also commonly called "high" members of their rank, such as High Apprentice or High Lord. Promotion and demotion is dealt by members of higher rank, though tribunals may also be called where accomplishments and failings are examined. The pursuit of promotion is one of the most motivating factors for the clan's members to excel and obey Tremere doctrine, though advancement is rarely as simple as that among the immortal. Blood Magic Blood Rituals Auspex Dominate Ardan's Chantry Haus de Hexe Gargoyle completes the creation of one of the Gargoyles that Erik so hates and fears|thumb|150px]] Gargoyle - White Wolf wikia :"Thy providential attack did interrupt the sorceror Ardan as he began a conjuration to twist me into a mindless gargoyle. At the sound of thy coming, the Tremere snake slithered into the chambers below. I am thine to command after I have felt the Tremere's shriveled heart burst between my jaws" - Erik Etrius is able to is complete a conjuration ritual that Ardan had begun much earlier, even after Ardan's death. :"I warned thee, Gangrel! Thou hast nearly completed the cycle of transformation in Ardan's Chantry. Now I finish his work. Behold the power of the Tremere!" Creatures Gallery Virstania2.png| HdH Keys.png| Haus de Hexe gate.png| Virstania1.png| Category:Clan Category:Tremere